When Sharingans Reunite
by INUZUKALOVE4EVER
Summary: CH. 7 is up KakashixTobi or really obito, Tsunade sends Kakashi to aid Kurenai in a fight against an akatsuki member. Kakashi ends up defeating his opponent, but what happens when he realised it was an old friend.YAOI
1. reunited sharinganslong time no see

Hello to all readers ! Well I don't know if all of you know who Tobi is…he is an Akatsuki member. There has been a lot of discussion lately as to if Tobi is actually Obito Uchiha. I personally think he is…so this is a story about Kakashi finding out who Tobi really is and the two fall for each other. My first fic but give it a chance I think you readers will like it. Ok Let's Go!

WAIT i dont own Naruto. OK NOW LETS GO!

* * *

Tsunade waited patiently in her office her hands folded together staring into space with a worried gaze but hid it with her glaring eyes. A puff of smoke in the center of her office revealed a middle age man with a blue mask covering the bottom of his face. His leaf headband covered his right eye which beheld the sharingan. His exposed black eye trailed over the words in a book called 'come come paradise'. He looked up at the Hokage noticing her glare as if she was going to kill someone. Kakashi immediately closed his book and put it in his pocket. "My my Tsunade, what's eating at you today?" 

She leaned back in her chair which made a creaking sound and closed her eyes. "Akatsuki is what's eating at me today." Kakashi's eye widened. Anytime the Akatsuki was involved in something it meant trouble.

"Is it Itachi?" Kakashi had many encounters with this S-rank criminal and they weren't pleasant. She shook her head her eyes still closed.

"This one is a new guy." She sat up and leaned on her desk leaning on her fist. "He is close to the village, near the river to be exact. Kurenai left about ten minutes ago to trail him off. I need you to go and aid her immediately!" Tsunade shot her eyes open at Kakashi and the jounin nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi hopped roof to roof with haste while questions raced through his mind. 'Who is it he was going to find Kurenai facing? Are they here for the fox spirit inside Naruto? And how dangerous are they?' With all these thoughts racing through his mind he barely noticed he was already near the river. He watched as Kurenai formed hand seals against an orange masked man with wild brunette hair that was a bit smaller than him. Kakashi was certain it was an Akatsuki member for the man wore a long cloak with red clouds printed on them. He noticed that the orange mask covered half of his face but at the angle he was at he couldn't see the unmasked part. "Kurenai I'm here!"

Kurenai quickly glanced at Kakashi and back to her opponent. "Good just in time." The orange masked shinobi turned his focus to Kakashi and stared at him. Kakashi looked at the man and readied a Kunai in his hand. "I'd focus on me if I were you!" Said Kurenai and the man did as he was warned. He watched as Kurenai's body shimmered away in the wind. The masked man readied his stance and finally spoke in a not too low but not high voice.

"Hmph, a Genjutsu user." He stood up straight as he felt roots of a tree wrap around him and he was strapped to a large orange leaved tree. "What the!" The man looked up to find Kurenai come out of the tree trunk with a kunai in her hand. She lifted the sharp object in the air and was about to stab him.

"You're finished!" the masked ninja looked up as Kurenai was bringing the kunai down and this made Kurenai pause at the sight of his face. "There's no way!" Kurenai trembled these words through her teeth. "…how do you have the s-"

Before she could finish the statement she found herself in an illusion. She was strapped to the ground in a cave that was shaking wildly. Her cry echoed as she watched the rugged cave begin to crumble. "How do you like my Genjutsu?" Kurenai looked to her left to find the orange masked man standing next to her. She closed her eyes and focused trying to reverse the jutsu, but it was no use…it was a high level Genjutsu. Then she knew only one thing could help her.

"Kakashi help me!" Kurenai began screaming this over and over as a huge rock was going to fall on her. The orange masked man looked down at her as she screamed.

"Did you say…Kakashi?" The Akatsuki member's voice lightened as he said this as if he were in shock. He clasped his hands together and removed himself from the Genjutsu.

Kakashi almost jumped in fear as Kurenai cried out his name. He pulled his headband up to reveal the sharingan. "Damn…the Genjutsu must have been reversed. He rushed over to her and released some of his chakra into her (for all of you that don't know, this makes the ninja in the Genjutsu be released from it). Kurenai awoke with a loud scream. "Kurenai its ok you're out of the jutsu." Her red eyes tried to focus on Kakashi.

"Kakashi…he has…the sh-" Before she could finish she fainted and fell into Kakashi's arms. Kakashi looked at her curiously wondering what she tried to say. He placed her on the ground and quickly stood up. He looked up at the masked man. The jounin saw a smile cross the Akatsuki's mouth. "What's so funny?" Kakashi slouched his back and held his right arm straight down by placing his left hand on it firmly. Chakra began to emit from his right hand and it made a loud eerie chirping noise.

"Wow I'm impressed…seems you grown a lot since we were last together." Kakashi was confused as ever. He just stared at the man studying his looks, which wouldn't help for the fact most of his face was covered.

'what in the world is he talking about…I haven't seen him before…have I?' Then the man spoke again.

"Seems you don't recognize me, I'm hurt. The man laughed and then shrugged. "Listen I don't want to fight you…so ill be on my way." The cloaked man turned began walking away. Kakashi looked at Kurenai as she groaned in pain on the ground. Kakashi couldn't let anyone who hurt a fallen teammate like Kurenai just walk away. Kakashi dashed towards the cloaked man with his chidori (also called lightning blade for those of you who don't know). The man turned and reached in his cloak with both hands and drew out 4 shurikens in each hand. "Guess ill have to fight." He then threw the shurikens, which Kakashi dodged easily but when he was about to connect with the Chidori the man jumped in the air. Kakashi jumped in the air still equipped with the chidori. The Akatsuki formed hand seals.

"Fire style, giant phoenix fireball jutsu!" the man blew a huge fire ball from his mouth. The fire ball was on target and there was no way Kakashi could dodge it. "Hah its over." The man laughed and waited for the fire ball to connect. Then his eyes widened. "What the-"

Kakashi sliced through the ball of fire with his chidori. But Kakashi was worried for the fact that his chidori was starting to lose chakra. By the time he hit the masked man the chakra blade was small but it still got the man in the stomach doing a decent amount of damage. The man lost his mask from the force of the impact and Kakashi gazed into the shocked face. Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized who he had just sliced into. The man had a Sharingan in his right eye and Kakashi knew he made a mistake. He pulled his crimson hand out of the stomach and caught the man in his arms before they hit the ground.

Tears began to run down Kakashi's face as he looked into the man's blank face. The man coughed up blood as he tried to speak. "Kaka…shi…I didn't want…to meet again like…this." The man stared into Kakashi's swollen red eyes as he said this. Kakashi ran his non bloody fingers over the man's soft pale lips quieting him.

"I'm so sorry…Obito." Kakashi basically choked trying to say these words. He scanned Obito's face. He couldn't believe how nice it looked. His face was flawless except he had the same exact scar as Kakashi over his left eye and Kakashi was surprised to see a brown eye replaced where his other sharingan eye used to be. He wanted to ask how he got so fixed up but it didn't matter now because he had just sliced through his old teammate he had thought died many years ago. Then he heard foot steps behind him. He clenched Obito closer into his chest on case it was another Akatsuki member and turned quickly but found Kurenai. She held the back of her head and smiled.

"Good job, you got him Kakashi." The silver haired Jounin quickly shot a glare at her. She backed up with shocked eyes thinking maybe Kakashi would attack her.

"Kurenai go find Sakura and bring her here!" Kurenai gave Kakashi a curios gaze thinking maybe the Jounin had lost it for the fact he was yelling at her and he was trying to help the enemy.

"But-"

"No buts, GO FIND SAKURA AND BRING HER HERE NOW! DON'T STOP TO TALK TO ANYONE NOT EVEN TSUNADE JUST GO!" Kurenai looked at Kakashi in fear. She quickly turned and ran towards the village with tremendous speed. Kakashi turned back to Obito, his eyes still filled with sorrow. He felt Obito's warm blood leak onto his pants. Obito's cloak was drenched in blood from the chakra shot. Kakashi was surprised and focused on the brunettes eyes when he felt Obito's soft hand caress his cheek and then latch onto the cloth that covered his mouth.

"Now…that you see my face…can I see yours?" More tears rushed from the Jounin's eyes and they were starting to land on Obito's face.

Kakashi nodded and said "Only if you promise you won't speak after that. You need to save your breathe." Obito nodded and Kakashi ran his fingers through Obito's smooth brown hair as the Uchiha pulled the navy blue mask off Kakashi's lower face. Obito was amazed out how beautiful Kakashi's lower face was and was curious to why he kept it on his whole life. Obito then ran a finger over Kakashi's lips the way the Jounin had done to him. His hand traveled to the back of Kakashi's neck and he pulled the Jounin closer to him so there lips barely touched. Kakashi blushed and was confused to why they were so close. "Obito…what are y-"

Kakashi was cut off by the brunette's soft lips against his. Kakashi felt as though he was going to melt as Obito's tongue explored the Jounin's mouth. His tongue had a nice taste that Kakashi was intoxicated by. When they released Obito looked into Kakashi's shocked eyes. Then the brunettes eyes closed with a light smile. Kakashi held him closer to his firm chest while confused thoughts raced through his mind.

"…Obito."

* * *

Yea this is my first fic…I tried my best… so should I continue writing?????????? 


	2. a night to remember

So yea this chapter is gonna get a little more down and dirty but not too intense…poor Obito (or Tobi) is hurt. And please review I see people that hit the story…and please could you take one minute to give your opinion on the story unless you really think it sucks.

* * *

Kakashi stared down at the unconscious Uchiha in his arms. His eyes never left Obito once. His hands ran through Obito's brown strands of hair as he rocked him back and forth. He felt like kissing his soft lips again. 'Kakashi what are you thinking! Pull yourself together, you don't like guys!' But Kakashi pushed these thoughts aside. Obito wasn't just some guy…he was someone that Kakashi prayed for everyday and sometimes even cried over. Kakashi bent over ready to steal another kiss. 

"Kakashi-sensei I'm here!" said the Kunoichi Sakura. Kakashi quickly sat straight up and looked at the pink hair girl. She and Kurenai panted as they kneeled next to Kakashi showing they really rushed to get here. Sakura gave Kakashi a weird stare.

"What?" Kakashi gave a worried look. Did she know why he was that close to Obito. Sakura smiled at him wondering why he was getting so defensive.

"You got to let go of him so I can see him Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"Oh." Kakashi was about to place Obito down when the brunette clenched on to his shirt tightly. Kakashi quickly looked down at him. The brunette rubbed his face against his chest and groaned.

"Don't leave…Kakashi." Kakashi rubbed his head.

"I'm not going anywhere. But I brought you some help. Sakura here is a medical ninja." Sakura smiled as he said this. She was so proud of being called a medical ninja. "So I'm going to put you down." Obito grunted something but no one could make out what he said. Kakashi then just placed him on the ground and looked up at Sakura. "Please…do everything you can to make him better." Sakura's face looked worried. She never seen her sensei this worried before. Kakashi realized the facial expression on Sakura a hand on her shoulder and he smiled. "I don't have to worry though. You've grown so much Sakura, and I know you'll take care of him." Sakura smiled and looked down to analyze Obito's wound. She place two fingers on his throat for a pulse. She then reached into her weapon pouch and pulled out a kunai. She sliced through the cloak and then through his under shirt. Kakashi scanned over the toned body of Obito's trying to stop himself from obtaining a bulge in his pants. Obito was well fit with a nice 4 pack.

"His pulse is light…ok this is risky but I think I can do this alone." Kakashi nodded. "First I have to stop the bleeding." Sakura formed a series of hand seals and then clasped them together. A green aura surrounded her hands as she began to put pressure on the wound. Kakashi watched with intense eyes which soon turned to amazed eyes as the bleeding slowly stopped. He looked up at Sakura who was focusing on nothing but Obito. Within about five minutes of this the wound stopped bleeding and the cut in Obito sealed.

Through those five minutes Kakashi explained the whole situation to Sakura and Kurenai. How Obito and himself used to be partners and the whole incident with the Uchiha. The two totally understood.

"Ok his wound is all better but he still needs some rest." Kakashi looked at Sakura seriously.

"Thanks a lot Sakura." Sakura smiled and waved her hands shaking her head. Sakura then looked aound at all the blood everywhere.

"No problem Sensei. Your going to have to clean him up though." Sakura got up and turned to Kurenai who was silent during the whole procedure. Kakashi blushed at the sight of cleaning off the Uchiha. Then Sakura and Kurenai began to giggle. Kurenai turned to Kakashi.

"Not that you'd have a problem with that eh Kakashi?" Kakashi shook his head. The two began laughing even more. Kakashi realized what he had just done and blushed even more.

"I mean well…not like that…ummm." At this point the two Kunoichi's were basically rolling on the ground with laughter. Kakashi sighed and stood up. "Just leave!" The two giggled some more as their laughs began fading away. Then as the two were about to leave but Sakura turned.

"Oh yeah sensei you might wanna pull up your mask, unless your expecting another kiss." Sakura said this in a teasing voice.

"LEAVE!" the two immediately left their giggling still echoing through the wind. Kakashi pulled his mask up and sighed. He immediately grabbed Obito bridal style so the Akatsuki members head rested against his chest.. He looked at the brunette resting peacefully in his arms. Then the Jounin looked around making sure no one was around. When he realized the coast was clear he pulled down his mask and snatched a kiss from Obito's lips. He could have died from how much he loved the taste the Uchiha's lips gave off. When he was done savoring the taste he quickly pulled his mask up and dashed towards his house.

Kakashi quickly went inside his apartment which was not too big but not so small. The reason he rushed was because he didn't want people becoming suspicious of what was going on. I mean it isn't everyday you see a topless bloody person in Kakashi's arms and the last thing he needed was Tsunade knowing he took an Akatsuki member under his wing. He knew Tsunade would understand why though since it was Obito, but then she would ask him all kinds of questions about Akatsuki and Obito just needed rest right now. Not to be asked a million questions.

He walked into the bathroom and placed Obito on the toilet seat. He stared at the unconscious shinobi wondering if he could really do this. 'I mean it is for a good cause…he's stained with blood. But then again I could be violating him…well not if I keep my hands from the forbidden area.' Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed. "Alright I can do this…just have to watch where I put my hands." He went and turned on the water to warm and the bath began to fill.

Obito yawned loudly as he opened his eyes. By the warm and soft feeling beneath himself he knew he was on a bed. He also was in a nice fluffy robe which he was glad. He was so sick of being in that Akatsuki cloak. "So you're finally awake?" Obito glanced over to find Kakashi sitting by him reading a book. Obito looked at the Jounin his eyes filled with guilt.

"Kakashi I'm sorry about kissing you…I shouldn't have it-"

"Shh…its ok...it was actually nice." Obito was surprised. Had Kakashi really just said that? He tried to sit up but a jolt of pain hit his abdomen. He yelped and then fell back. Kakashi quickly dropped his book and put his hand lightly on Obito's chest. "You shouldn't move. You're body is still recuperating."

"So…you liked the kiss?" Obito smiled at Kakashi his face blushing even more.

"I don't know…think I had better." Kakashi teased the Uchiha. Obito smirked at Kakashi knowing he was teasing him. The two stared at each other for a minute until Obito laughed. Kakashi looked at Obito curiously.

"What?" Obito shook his head.

"Nothing…just you haven't changed one bit." The two began to laugh until Obito grabbed his stomach in pain. The Uchiha put his hand on his stomach and lightly rubbed it trying to ease the pain. He was surprised when he felt Kakashi's firm warm hand on top of his own.

"I'm really sorry about that…I didn't know." Obito shook his head.

"Don't be…I'm the one that chose that life style, I deserved it." Kakashi felt like asking why he had done that, but he thought it was best he save that question for later.

"Well the important thing is I know your alive and…" Kakashi paused not knowing if he should say what he was thinking. This time it was Obito giving the curious look.

"What?"

"That you're here with me." Kakashi then took Obito's hand and held it. He was glad when he felt Obito grip his hand accepting his touch. Then Obito reached with his other hand and pulled down Kakashi's mask only to find the Jounin blushing.

"Why do you keep this thing on?" Kakashi smiled.

"I don't know…makes people wonder about me." Obito ran his finger over Kakashi's smooth cheek.

"We'll you aren't wearing it when I'm around." Kakashi began to laugh.

"Why not?"

"Because it makes it harder to do this." Obito pulled Kakashi forward into another kiss. This time their tongues fought as the two seemed to be looking for the dominant kisser. Apparently Kakashi was as he slid his tongue into Obito's mouth as the Uchiha's rested. Obito released his hand from Kakashi's and rubbed the Jounin's face with both hands making the kiss even more magical. Kakashi released and licked the Uchiha's upper lip and smiled. The two just stared into each others eyes. Then Kakashi chuckled. "What?" asked Obito while a smile crossed his face.

"Just thinking of when you used to wear those goofy goggles." Obito punched Kakashi in the shoulder but lightly giving the Jounin a grin.

"I liked my goggles." He said as he stared at the Jounin with a smile. Kakashi rolled his eyes and returned a devilish grin. One that apparently turned the Uchiha on for the fact that he kissed Kakashi again. Obito repeatedly kissed Kakashi's upper lip as he gripped the Jounin's face. Kakashi made an mmmm sound pleased at the rapid kisses placed on his lips. Obito smiled and kept at the quick kisses and was surprised when Kakashi kneeled over him and gripped his waist. Obito's hands gripped the back of Kakashi's neck and the two mouths collided even faster. Until the two stopped for air both panting heavily. "Kakashi…" Obito quickly kissed him again.

"Yea?" The two collided there swollen lips another time.

"I want you." Kakashi looked at Obito surprised. 'Did he really just say that?' Kakashi then moved his hand from Obito's wait and rubbed his cheek.

"Obito…your hurt…and are you sure?" The last thing Kakashi wanted to do was hurt the Uchiha any more. Obito looked at Kakashi with anger.

"I don't care!" said Obito fiercely. He began to trail his hands down Kakashi's chest.

"Well I do!" Kakashi grabbed Obito's hands and pinned them above his head. "I hurt you today and I'm not going to make that wound more serious." Obito glared at Kakashi and turned his head away from the Jounin.

"Whatever." Kakashi grabbed Obito's chin and made him face the Jounin.

"I'd rather you be mad at me than you being hurt by me." Obito stared at Kakashi as a tear ran down his cheek. Kakashi quickly wiped the tear away. "What's wrong?"

"I never had someone care for me so much." Kakashi wiped more tears that fell from the Uchiha's face. Obito then kissed Kakashi again. "I don't want…this feeling to stop." Kakashi began to caress Obito's cheek. "And I don't want to leave you again." Kakashi gripped Obito's shoulders and stared into his eyes.

"I wont ever leave you…ever again. Do you understand that?" Obito nodded. The two quickly kissed one last time before Kakashi let out a yawn. "I'm tired…think ill head to bed." Kakashi got up and was about to leave when he felt Obito grab his arm.

"Where are you going…thought you weren't leaving me!" Obito gave Kakashi puppy dog eyes. Kakashi smiled and leaned forward so he was close to Obito.

"Just kidding with you." He kissed the Uchiha and began to laugh. "You should've seen your face." Obito bit his bottom lip and slapped Kakashi in the stomach. "OW!" Kakashi then sent Obito a devilish smile.

"What?" Kakashi pulled off his shirt revealing a nice toned body that included a 6 pack. Obito drooled at the sight of his body. It was flawless and by the looks it probabaly was very smooth.

"If you behave and make a good recovery tomorrow…ill give you what you wanted." Obito bit his lip as thoughts ran through his head. "Got it?" Obito nodded. Kakashi bent down and kissed the top of Obito's head. Then he hopped under the covers and wasn't surprised as Obito leaned his head on his chest. Kakashi put his arm around the Uchiha and smiled. He hadn't felt this way about anyone in a while. "Goodnight Obito."

The Uchiha rubbed his head on Kakashi's chest. "Goodnight."

With that said the two drifted off into a sleep.

* * *

This chapter is so touching. I'm a little proud. But please review because i have 125 hits and people are reading both chapters and not reviewing :( . It only takes one second and I update daily probably even two times a day.. Please!!!!!!! 


	3. Knock Knock whos there?

YOSH!!!! Chapter three is here. Yeah if I can't update like I promise (which I update about every other day) its for one reason. My dumb signal is really low so my internet goes on and off when it wants…so it will be fixed by next Thursday so then my updates will stay true. Yes please review I need motivation TT…ok here we go!!!!!!!

* * *

"Deidara…where is Tobi?" said a dark icy voice that sent chills down the ex rock ninja's spine. The blonde hair Akatsuki member looked at a transparent figure that lurked in a shadow. Deidara adjusted the scope attached to his eye and sighed knowing the leader wouldn't like the news he was about to be given. He tried to keep a cool look as he stared into the leaders gold demented eyes.

"He hasn't returned from his visit to Konoha to obtain the nine tails…hmmm" The leader shot the blonde a glare. Deidara knew he was in trouble.

"Why aren't you with him…you know as well as anyone that when we are obtaining jinchuriki we work in two man squads." The leaders stare only got worse this time looking as if he was going to slaughter Deidara. Deidara shook his head.

"Tobi insisted for me to leave him alone and that he was capable of handling it himself…hmmm" The leader clenched his fist and his lips curled in anger. He then yelled at the blonde with a fierce toned voice.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE WHAT HE SAYS? YOU FOLLOW MY ORDERS, NOT HIS! NOW GET TO KONOHA AND BRING HIM BACK AND BE QUICK ABOUT IT BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Deidara didn't need to hear anymore. He quickly turned and dashed out of the headquarters fearing for his life.

Obito's eyes slightly opened trying to accept the bright light that was beaming through Kakashi's window. He still laid on Kakashi's smooth warm toned chest. His hand traced over the Jounin's stomach as he felt the ripped 6 pack. Then he remembered what Kakashi had said the night before and he wondered if he had recovered. He tried to sit up only to be forced back down by the fiery jolt in his stomach. He clenched his lower stomach and cursed in his head. 'DAMN…hasn't gotten better at all. There's no chance for what I want tonight in this condition! Hmmm if I just get up and act like I'm fine.' Obito had to at least get out of bed if he had a chance of at least getting some pleasure tonight. He tried a second time. He clenched onto the sheets below him and held back a whimper of pain as he strained to get out of the bed. The Uchiha ended up on his back again, not from giving up but from a firm grip on his shoulder that had pulled him back down. "Don't even think about it." Obito looked up at the Jounin who gave him a serious glare. Obito huffed and leered at Kakashi.

"Kakashi I'm fine!" The Jounin nodded his head sarcastically as if he believed the Uchiha. Obito slapped him on the chest and gave the Jounin a devilish grin realizing the sarcasm. "But Kakashi-" The Uchiha whined as he said this before the copy ninja placed a hand over his mouth to hush him.

"No buts! You need to rest and that's final." Obito slid away from the Jounin almost to the edge of the bed and began pouting. Kakashi turned to his side and leaned on his arm as he looked at the brunette whose eyes were focused out the window. Kakashi turned Obito's chin with two fingers forcing the Uchiha to focus on his mismatched eyes. Obito watched as the Jounin slowly leaned forward and accepted the sweet tasting kiss from the copy ninja. Kakashi's tongue parted his lips and roamed around in his wet chamber. When they broke for air Obito acted as if the kiss hadn't affected him at all though deep down he had wished another would be coming soon. Kakashi smirked at the Uchiha and got out of the bed. "I'm going to make breakfast."

Obito gave Kakashi a sneaky smile as he placed his hands behind his fluffy brown head and nodded. "Ok take your time." Kakashi gave the Uchiha an odd stare and then nodded as he left the room. Obito immediately took this opportunity to get out of bed. He strained as he made himself sit up. "Finally." He slid out of bed easily and sighed in relief. His legs were cramped from being stuck in the bed and the same position for so long. He placed one hand on his stomach as he began to limp around. Somehow he thought this would help relieve the pain, like a rehab exercise. After limping around for about 10 minutes, the brunette spotted the book Kakashi had been reading open on the ground.

He limped over to the book and clenched onto his stomach from the pain as he picked the book up. He then sat on the chair Kakashi had been sitting on and looked at the cover. The title of the book made the Uchiha confused. "Come Come Paradise?" He then turned the book and his eyes dove onto the page Kakashi was on. He immediately covered his mouth and blushed. He had no idea the Jounin read books like this one, but it wasn't long for him to figure out why. He glanced away from the book and towards the door that was shut listening for any trace of Kakashi's presence. He then untied his robe and slid his hands under his boxers. His eyes latched back onto the book and he began to stroke his shaft as he read through the pages. He imagined the characters in the story were he and Kakashi and his member immediately hardened.

"Keep going…Kakashi." Obito moaned Kakashi's name over and over with each pump. Images of Kakashi on top of him ran through his mind making him quicken his pace. He closed his eyes and titled his head back as his right hand jerked faster. He felt his seed stirring within his sac and moaned louder and louder. With about two more pumps on his erection and a loud moan of the Jounin's name he came all over his hand.

"You called Obito." Said Kakashi as he swung the door opened. The Jounin's jaw dropped.

"KAKASHI!" Obito dropped the book and stared at Kakashi, his face full of embarrassment. The Jounin smirked.

"I see you read Come Come Paradise." Obito blushed as he watched Kakashi stare at his fully erected penis. Kakashi licked his lips as he watched the semen leak down Obito's shaft

"I'm sorry…Kakashi." Kakashi shook his head and tried to evade his eyes from Obito's cock.

"Uh…b-breakfast is done."

Kakashi had showed the Uchiha the bathroom so he could wash the semen off his hands before he ate breakfast. Obito had thoughts of staying in the bathroom the whole rest of the day but decided it would cause too much drama. Obito stared at the plate of food in front of him. Kakashi made scrambled eggs with bacon pancakes and sausage and it looked delicious. He was still embarrassed and this ceased him from eating. "Obito…it's ok. I've masturbated many times while reading that book." Obito still looked uncomfortable and this told Kakashi that his statement hadn't helped too much. Obito looked up and made an unsure smile.

"Oh." He looked at his food and then at Kakashi. "I'm sorry Kakashi but I think I'm going to go lay down." Kakashi nodded and stood up.

"Ok. That's fine…I have to go give Tsunade my mission report from the fight with you anyway." Obito nodded and rose from his seat slowly, trying to avoid from agitating his stomach. He walked towards the hallway when the Jounin cut him off. Kakashi grabbed his waist and stared into the brown eyes of Obito. "Obito seriously…it's no big deal." Obito felt a little bit better from Kakashi's sincere words. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck as he gave him a quick kiss on the lips and blushed.

"Thanks Kakashi." Kakashi's heart eased as to see Obito relieved from his embarrassment. They let go of each other and the Jounin smacked the Uchiha's plump butt making Obito blush. "Kakashi." Obito smiled as he said this tilting his head his face blushed to the max.

"I'll be home soon."

Kakashi stumbled into his bedroom worn out. He looked to find Obito glaring at him. The Uchiha had his arms crossed and looked quite displeased. "Where have you been…its nine o clock?!" Kakashi pulled his mask down and removed his shirt as he plopped down on his soft bed. He laid on his back and stared up at the still displeased Obito. Kakashi sighed.

"When I went to give the report to Tsunade she gave me random missions around the village. 13 D-rank to be exact." Kakashi closed his eyes and Obito could tell the Jounin was worn out. Kakashi's eyes shot open when he felt Obito lay on top of him. "Obito how-" Obito gave Kakashi a smirk.

"I feel a little better enough to crouch over you." Kakashi smiled. Obito had been walking around the house all day and it seemed to help a little. He was happy to see Obito feeling better. "It looks like you had a rough day." Obito's hand began to caress Kakashi's cheek. "And since I already had my pleasure with your book, I decided ill give you a little pleasure." Kakashi gave the Uchiha a seductive look. Obito went as if to plant a kiss on Kakashi's lips but instead latched them onto his neck. Kakashi closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt Obito kiss and suck on his neck.

Obito removed his mouth from his neck and slid down a little. A moan escaped Kakashi's mouth as Obito flicked his tongue on the tip of his nipple and pinched the other. "Obito…" said the breathless Jounin. Once they were hardened Obito began kissing over Kakashi's toned body and trailed down his stomach with each kiss until he reached the hem of Kakashi's pants. Kakashi looked at Obito his eyes skeptical. Obito slid his hands under Kakashi's pants and boxers and gripped the growing erection. Obito's eyes widened as to how big he was and this mad Kakashi smirk with pride.

"Wow you're really big." Kakashi smiled and purred as Obito gently pumped his member. The Uchiha kissed over Kakashi's beautiful body as he began to pump the Jounin's manhood faster.

"Oh yeah…Obito." Kakashi hissed seductively. Obito looked into Kakashi's eyes as he kissed his stomach one last time. Kakashi's member was really big at this point but Obito could tell it wasn't at its max. He ripped the copy ninja's pants down and pulled the boxers with them down to his ankles. Obito was more amazed at the size now that he saw it. "Obito are you sure you wan-" Kakashi cut his own sentence off with a moan as the Uchiha flicked his tongue over the head of his shaft.

Obito gripped his shaft with his hand and licked around the head in a circular motion making Kakashi grip the bed. "Obi…to" Kakashi's erection finally reached its max. Obito smiled at the copy ninja seductively and Kakashi's grip on the bed tightened as he took in as much of the shaft as he could. "Obito." Was all that could come from his lips. Obito held Kakashi's cock in his mouth and didn't move. Kakashi looked down his eyes full of lust. His mismatched eyes begged for the Uchiha to start bobbing up and down. Pressure built up in Kakashi's shaft as he began to beg the Uchiha to move. "Obito…please."

The Uchiha smirked and began bobbing his head up and down. Kakashi's moans grew louder with each movement of the brunettes head. Kakashi was amazed by the way the Uchiha's tongue licked around his shaft. Kakashi was coming to a pre cum and when the Uchiha spotted this he immediately licked in between the slit savoring the sweet taste of Kakashi's warm seed. Obito took in the length again making Kakashi moan in pleasure as he felt his seed about to erupt. Obito pumped the shaft some more and swallowed the length once more and Kakashi moaned louder than ever.

"OBITO!" was the only thing the Jounin could say as his cum filled Obito's mouth. Kakashi released his grip on the bed and sighed. He watched as the brunette swallowed the intoxicating liquid as if he were drinking heaven. Obito crawled up Kakashi and looked him in the eyes before he planted a sensational kiss on his lips. This time Obito's tongue explored the Jounin's mouth letting him taste himself. "Obito…"

Obito planted another kiss on his lips and replied "Yea..." Their swollen lips clashed once again. This time their tongues fought and entwined until Kakashi won dominance again. They broke for air and stared into one another's eyes.

"Your amazing." Kakashi said this as his lips brushed against his lovers.

KNOCK…KNOCK. Kakashi and Obito both turned to the hallway. Someone was knocking on the door slowly and lightly. Kakashi looked at Obito curiously.

"Who in the world could that be this late?" said the Jounin wondering. Obito rolled off him so the Jounin could pull his boxers and pants up. He walked down the hallway towards the door.

KNOCK…KNOCK. The knocking slowed even more and it was as if the person was tapping on the door. This gave Kakashi an eerie feeling that sent a shiver up his spine. He looked out the door hole to get a view of the person. All the Jounin could see was blonde hair. "Who is it?" said Kakashi in an unsure voice.

No response.

He decided it didn't matter. 'Why am I worrying?' he thought.

He unlocked the door and quickly opened it.

Obito sat in the room and watched as Kakashi left. Obito was happy he could please Kakashi after a hard day of work. He smiled up at the ceiling with thoughts of Kakashi's facial expressions during the blow job. Obito was so proud of himself. But the Uchiha's smile quickly faded as he heard Kakashi let out a terrifying scream…

* * *

WOW please comment i really need some encouragement 


	4. Are you jealous

Yeah sorry about the wait…internet is finally fixed though. Yay . Anyway special thanks to Kirallie and purplepanda ummm youll see what happens right about now!

* * *

Obito laid beneath the covers and stared at the hallway through the half opened doors. He was hoping Kakashi would be coming through the door any minute to calm the brunettes nerves down. But a minute passed and still no Kakashi. Obito decided to get out of the bed and make sure the Jounin was okay. 'What could make Kakashi scream like that?' thought Obito as he walked through the pitch black hallway. The front door was opened but Obito still didn't see the Jounin. The Uchiha walked slowly up to the open door and peeked his head out and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Naruto what are you doing out here this late?!" screamed the Jounin at his blonde haired student. Naruto grunted and crossed his arms. Kakashi placed his hands to his sides and tapped his foot angered at the whiskered boy. Naruto was about to answer when he spotted Obito's head poking out from the door.

"KAKASHI SENSIE LOOK OUT THERE IS SOMEONE IN YOUR HOUSE!" Before Kakashi could explain that it was only Obito, Naruto already made the shadow clone jutsu hand sign. "Shadow clone juts-" The blonde was interrupted when he felt himself being lifted into the air by the back of his jacket. Naruto looked at his sensei who now had a hand on the side of face and was sighing. "Kakashi c'mon lets beat the living daylights out of this freak. Obito glared at the blonde insulted by what he said.

"Naruto that's not a freak it's my friend Obito." Obito stepped out of the house and smiled the best he could at the boy holding back his intent to kill. Naruto blushed in embarrassment and ruffled his blonde hair as he waved.

"Oh sorry." Kakashi released Naruto's jacket and then glared at the boy. Naruto would've been intimidated by the glare but he was too busy observing Obito. He looked at his sensei curiously and scratched his head. "Ummm…Kakashi sensei why is there a man in your robe, in your house this late at night?" Kakashi began to panic and was about to respond but was cut off. "And why is your mask down sensei?" When Kakashi realized his mask was down he quickly pulled it up and looked at Obito, his eyes pleading for the Uchiha to help. Kakashi certainly wasn't going to tell the boy about his feelings for Obito and the Uchiha knew this. Obito then looked at Naruto with seriousness.

"It's because…I'm here to discuss certain matters with Kakashi." Naruto nodded his head believing what Obito said. Kakashi sighed in relief. 'Thank the gods Naruto isn't that bright.'

"Hey…" yelled Naruto making both Kakashi and Obito jump in fear. "That still doesn't tell me why your in Kakashi's robe." Obito didn't know what to say. This time it was him looking into Kakashi's eyes asking for help. Kakashi quickly ansewered.

"Uh…Naruto put two and two together." The blonde scratched his head still confused. "He is from a far village meaning he has to stay somewhere, and he took a shower so I gave him one of my robes." Naruto nodded and smiled.

"I knew that…just wanted to see what if I was right." Both Obito and Kakashi looked at the blonde with the yea-right-expressions.

"So what did you want anyway?" said Kakashi in an annoyed tone. Naruto looked down at his stomach and pulled his shirt up and rubbed his sealed tummy. He then looked back up at Kakashi and smiled.

"Well you see I was wondering if I could use some money." Kakashi crossed his arms and was about to decline but Naruto quickly interrupted him. "Please I really want same ramen.?" Kakashi looked over to Obito who was staring at Naruto's stomach. Kakashi quickly dug into his pockets and threw money at Naruto.

"Here, take it, bye." Naruto caught the money and glared at his sensei as he pushed him away and quickly pulled Obito inside with him slamming the door. Naruto stared at his sensei's door for a moment.

"Wonder what's wrong with him?" Naruto shrugged and looked at the money and smiled. "Who cares?" said the blonde as he dashed towards Ichiraku's ramen shop.

Obito watched as Kakashi locked the doors. Kakashi turned around and grabbed Obito pushing him against the wall. Obito clenched his stomach as pain shot through it. He knew the Jounin was glaring at him but he looked at the floor. "WHY WERE YOU STARING AT NARUTO LIKE THAT?!" Kakashi pushed Obito harder against the wall and pressed his stomach against his making Obito whimper in pain.

"Kakashi…your hurting me."

"IS IT BECAUSE HE HAS THE DEMON FOX WITHIN HIM?!" Obito kept his eyes on the ground and didn't respond.

"LET GO OF ME!?" said Obito as he struggled to get the Jounin off of him but was getting nowhere. The truth was that was the reason he stared at Naruto. But Kakashi's grip on Obito was tightening and he was pushing more of his weight against his wounded stomach and it was really beginning to hurt the Uchiha. But he couldn't tell Kakashi this so he avoided the question. "KAKASHI LET ME GO, YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Kakashi quickly released Obito who fell on the floor and clenched his stomach in pain. Kakashi watched as a tear fell from the brunette's eyes and his anger was quickly forgotten. He crouched down and placed a hand on Obito's shoulder. The brunette quickly removed the hand and turned from Kakashi.

"Obito…I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt y-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tears began running down Obito's face. His stomach was burning with a great sensation. He wasn't putting on an act either he was hurt but not because of the pain in his stomach. "YOU PROMISED…" Kakashi was confused. What had he promised? "YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME, AND THE KAKASHI I KNEW LEFT ME THE MOMENT YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME."

Kakashi moved in front of Obito and looked into the Uchiha's swollen red eyes as he caressed his face with his hand. "Obito I'm sorry, I should have never grabbed you like that." Obito placed his hand on top of the hand that caressed his face, his eyes were still releasing tears. "I just thought that you were starting to get intentions of hurting Naruto and I couldn't let that happen. And this time I promise I will never hurt you physically again." These words made Obito smile. His hand traced the blue fabric on Kakashi's face and pulled down the mask. The two both leaned into a short but tender kiss. "I'm tired." said Kakashi with a yawn. Obito nodded in agreement. The two had both had a really long day.

"Not to make you feel bad, but my stomach hurts so can you carry me to bed?" Kakashi nodded and picked up Obito as if he were going to burp him. Obito rested his head on Kakashi's shoulder as he walked toward the room. "Ok here we are." said Kakashi as he walked towards the bed. He was surprised to hear Obito breathing lightly telling him the Uchiha had already fallen asleep. He gently placed him under the covers and tucked him in. The brunette ruffled around and mumbled something that Kakashi couldn't make out. He pulled off his pants for the fact that he liked sleeping in his boxers and after what had happened tonight, he didn't think Obito would mine him sleeping in them. He climbed in the bed and laid on his back with his hands behind his head. Obito mumbled again and tucked his head in the crook of Kakashi's neck. Kakashi liked the feeling of Obito's light breathing against his skin. He placed an arm around Uchiha and his eyes were becoming heavy. Before he knew it he drifted off into a sleep.

Kakashi woke Obito up early the next morning. He said he was going to take the Uchiha somewhere relaxing, before he started his daily missions with Naruto and Sakura.

"Uh…your clothes are way too big on me Kakashi." Whined the Uchiha as he trotted behind Kakashi. He wore baggy blue pants and a navy blue t-shirt that had a sky blue leaf symbol on it. Kakashi looked back and smirked.

"Are you always this cranky in the morning?" Obito let out a big yawn and shrugged. Obito then saw a huge bath spring and his eyes widened.

"Kakashi can we go to the bath house please?" This was all the Uchiha needed. His stomach was already feeling a lot better from the incident the night before and if he had a nice warm bath he would be fully recovered.

"That's where I planned on taking you." Obito ran up to the copy ninja and hugged him. Kakashi looked down and his eyes closed telling Obito he was smiling. Then Obito's smile faded.

"I want you to take your mask off, I want to see those sexy lips of yours." Kakashi's cheeks flushed red. Then he put an arm around the Uchiha as they walked up to the entrance.

"I told you it makes people wonder about me." Obito grunted and mocked Kakashi under his breath. "I'll take it off when we get into the changing room." Obito smiled. He really loved seeing Kakashi's face. It was beautiful.

They walked through the entrance and a lady who looked to be in her early 30's greeted them. She had long black hair and beautiful hazel eyes and were a purple kimono with violet flowers on them. And Obito noticed those beautiful eyes were attached to his Kakashi. The lady blushed when the copy ninja stood in front of her. "H- hi…Kakashi." She said this in a shy but seductive voice. Obito shot a glare at her though she didn't notice for the fact her eyes were glued on Kakashi.

"Hey there Kirari. Don't you look lovely today?"

She blushed and then replied "Thank you, your always looking good." Obito shot a glare at Kakashi. He couldn't believe they were flirting right in front of him. Kirari then led them down a hallway that Obito assumed would take them to the bathing area. 'Where the hell is my hi?' Obito was getting angry for the fact that it was as if he were invisible. She led them into the changing room.

"Wow your giving us a private changing room that leads to a private bath, thanks." Obito went over to a corner away from the two cursing to himself on the way.

"No problem, hope you enjoy yourself." said Kirari as she closed the door. Kakashi smiled and waved. He then turned to the forgotten Uchiha who was glaring at him.

"What?" Kakashi wondered what had upset Obito. Obito shook his head and removed his top.

"Nothing, just forget it." Kakashi thought for a moment and then smiled as he removed his shirt and pants. He moved behind the shirtless Uchiha and grabbed his waist.

"Someone got a little jealous." Obito rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Jealous of what?" said Obito trying to play it off. A smile crossed Obito's face as he felt Kakashi unbutton his pants and let them drop. Obito stepped out of them and his head jerked back as Kakashi's hands slid under his boxers and found his member. Then Kakashi whispered in the Uchiha's ear sending a chill down his spine.

"Admit it Obito, you were jealous of Kirari." Obito let out a low moan as Kakashi's hands began to pump his cock. Kakashi then took one away and pulled down Obito's boxers leaving the Uchiha completely nude. Kakashi then pulled of his boxers. Obito's erection was becoming larger with each stroke. Then Kakashi removed his mask and kissed Obito's neck.

"No…I was not." moaned the Uchiha. Obito almost jumped when he felt the head of Kakashi's penis touch his ass. Kakashi spun Obito around and picked him up. Obito wrapped his legs around the copy ninja's waist as their lips collided. Their tongues fought as Kakashi walked out into the misty bath. He stepped into the steamed bath and sat against the edge with Obito sitting in his lap. When they released for air Obito moaned as his back rubbed against Kakashi's hardening penis. Kakashi stared at the Uchiha and smirked. He then began so suck and kiss in the crook of Obito's neck making him moan some more.

"Then why were you mad?" whispered the Jounin seductively as he licked the Uchiha's neck. Kakashi gripped the brunettes waist and looked into his eyes.

"Because…Kakashi." Obito bit his bottom lip as he stared at his lover. Kakashi moved next to his ear and lightly bit on the lobe.

"How's your stomach?" whispered Kakashi seductively.

"…it's all better." replied Obito with a moan.

"Good…because I'm going to make you admit you were jealous." Obito smirked and kissed the Jounin's lips.

"You think you can make me talk?" Kakashi shook his head.

"I know I can make you talk." with that said he lift Obito by the waist and slammed him down onto his shaft. Obito whimpered in pain but he loved the feeling already. Kakashi was also pleased as to how tight Obito was.

"Kakashi…" was all he could say as the Jounin lifted him up and down on his cock. Obito bit down on Kakashi's shoulder as the Jounin entered him. This turned Kakashi on even more making him pick up the pace.

"Say it!" said Kakashi fiercely. As Kakashi lifted Obito and slammed him down the brunette shook his head. Kakashi gripped onto Obito's ass and as Obito would come down on the shaft Kakashi would thrust up.

"Kakashi!" The Jounin had hit his prostate and he felt as though he were in heaven. Kakashi realized he hit Obito's hot spot and smirked. The Jounin had an idea. He slammed Obito down once more on the same spot and held it there making the Uchiha moan and jerk his head back. "Kakashi…please…move." The Jounin smirked and kissed Obito's tone chest.

"You know what I want." Obito really didn't want to admit it. But he was horny and right now he didn't care, though he knew he would regret it later.

"Alright…I was jealous." The Uchiha whimpered this out and Kakashi could barley hear him.

"Say it louder, I couldn't here you."

"I WAS JEALOUS NOW FUCK ME!" Kakashi didn't need to hear more. The pressure was building up within him and the copy ninja was about to reach his climax. He lifted and slammed Obito on his shaft with great haste and force. "YEAH…KAKASHI…HARDER!" Obito placed his hands on Kakashi's shoulders balancing himself. Kakashi grinned and loved the reaction he was getting from the Uchiha.

With a few more thrusts and lifts Obito released into the warms water but Kakashi could feel it since Obito's cock was on his abs. After a few more lifts and thrusts into Obito's tight chambers, Kakashi's hot seed filled the Uchiha's tight hole making Obito scream with pleasure. "KAKASHI!" the two panted heavily as there energy was drained. Then Kakashi spoke still panting.

"Well you…shouldn't be jealous." Obito rested his head on Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi then lifted Obito off his shaft but kept him on his lap.

"Why is…that?"

"Because I don't want anyone else but you." Obito felt as though he was going to cry. He never had anyone feel this way about him. Especially his ex. Then something caught Obito's attention. He looked towards the door. There stood Kirari with a shocked expression. Obito shot her a devilish look and grinned. She saw Obito's expression and she covered her mouth and walked away and slammed the closed. "Hmmm…what was that?" Kakashi turned around to see what it was. Then he looked at Obito. "Was someone there?"

"Nope you must be hearing things." Kakashi looked at him curiously. Obito gave him the same devilish grin he gave Kirari and then kissed him quickly.

* * *

I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!! Anyways thank you for the reviews purplepanda and Kirallie they inspired me. Anyways chapter five is coming soon. Please review. 333333 the people that review. Next chapter a little shopping and stuff and a scene with Deidara. DUM DUM DUM! 


	5. Shopping Spree

Ok sorry…writers block…but I got it all together now k Time for my special thanks

Palinana (whoever doesn't believe in the Tobi/Obito theory is mental), lovinbishiboysanyaoi(U know I love u), and of course thepurplepanda(stuck with me from the beginning) Dukesamcules (I'm glad you enjoyed it) LOVE U ALL!!!

K, here we go!!!!!!!

"Are ready to go?" Obito nodded at the Jounin with a smile. The two were feeling good after their nice "bath" together. Obito looked in the mirror and fixed his hair a little before Kakashi yanked his hand pulling him away. The Uchiha gripped his lovers hand as they walked down the hallway towards the exit. When they passed the counter there stood Kirari, her gleeful expression was gone. Kakashi waved at her and smiled. "See ya later Kirari."

The women acted as though she didn't here him and she picked up some papers as if she were too busy to reply. Kakashi looked at her curiously but when he saw her pick up the papers he thought maybe she didn't hear him and needed to focus on her work. When they walked by her Obito turned and wasn't surprised to see her staring at them. She glared as she watched the Uchiha give her a devilish smirk, and she got even angrier as he lifted Kakashi's hand and kissed it. She made a humph sound as she turned and walked away. When they got outside Kakashi wrapped his arms around Obito. "Alright well I got to go finish some missions." Obito sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Do you have to go?" Kakashi nodded and the Uchiha turned away displeased. The Jounin laughed at Obito's reaction.

"It's only for about four hours." Obito still stared away from the Jounin pouting.

"Well Its boring just sitting in the house. I don't have anything to do around here." Kakashi was about to reply when two familiar faces walked up to them. Obito recognized one for the fact it was the Kunoichi he fought Kurenai, but the other one he didn't know. She had purple hair that a had a ponytail sticking out the side of her head, and wore a fishnet shirt that showed her cleavage. She wore a cream colored lab coat that stayed unbuttoned and she had very short brown shorts on. The two were blushing and giggling.

"Well if it isn't just the cutest couple in Konoha." said Kurenai as she nudged the purple haired women with her sharp pointy elbow. Kakashi closed his eyes as his mouth released a big annoyed sigh.

"Kurenai, Anko how's it going? Didn't think vampires like you two came out this early?" Obito held back a chuckle from the Jounin's remark, he didn't want to be rude. The two women rolled there eyes and they both looked at Obito. Then Anko finally spoke up.

"Well well Kakashi, not a bad choice for a boyfriend." Her voice had a strong tone to it, almost intimidating the Uchiha. Obito looked towards the ground as a blush over took his face. He was surprised when he felt Kakashi place an arm around his waist. Anko and Kurenai began there devilish little laughing that pierced Kakashi's ears.

"Why thank you Anko. Kurenai isn't that bad of a choice either." The two's giggles quickly ceased and Obito could have sworn he seen a flame around the two women as their faces became angered.

"Not funny at all, Kakashi." said Kurenai as she placed a hand on her thigh. Then she focused on Obito. "So we kinda over heard your little talk about Kakashi leaving you in that treacherous house of his alone. Well me and Anko were thinking about going shopping and were wondering if you would like to come. I mean I know you didn't bring any clothes with you, and I don't think your little copy ninja boyfriend would have a problem giving you any cash."

Obito looked from Kurenai to his lovers eyes, as if waiting for his approval. Kakashi shrugged and dug in his pockets handing the Uchiha a wad of cash. Obito smiled and quickly kissed Kakashi on the cheek. The girls quickly awed and cooed at the site of two men sharing affection. "Thanks Kakashi!"

"No problem. Go and have fun." The Jounin blushed from the kiss which he had definitely not expected. "I'll see you later then." Obito jumped when he felt Kakashi's strong hand slap his but. The Uchiha turned around to protest at his lovers actions but his eyes only met a puff of smoke. He turned towards the Kunoichi's in front him and rolled his eyes. The two women giggled and grabbed both of his hands.

"This is going to be fun!" said Anko with a devilish grin to her best friend as the two pulled Obito through the streets of Konoha.

"I don't know if this would look right on me?" whined Obito at the two females. He held a tight black shirt that would for surely show every tone in his body. It had a red leaf symbol imprinted on it. He also had a pair of black jeans to his waist.

"Uh trust me Obito this would look sexy on you." said Kurenai with a sigh. "You'll have the copy ninja drooling over you."

Obito blushed at the thought and nodded his head. "I think your right."

"Well I know we are right." said Anko quickly jumping in. She shoved Obito in the dressing room and shut the door with a kick. It wasn't long before Obito pushed open the door with the outfit on. Both Jounin's mouth dropped at the sight. They could see every curve in the Uchiha's body and it almost made them faint. His jeans were tight and you could see the muscles in his legs.

"Oh my God, Kurenai." said Anko in awe as she gripped Kurenai's arm. "Look what we created, a God of pure hotness." Obito blushed at the comment.

"We might have to find the copy ninja and ask for his opinion." said Kurenai her eyes focused on the brunette in front of him.

"Naruto! That's the second time you rushed in and got in Sakura's way!" It was a normal day of training and this was a daily thing that happened.

"I know…but I couldn't help it I saw an opening." whined Naruto as Kakashi sat on top of him with a kunai to his throat. Sakura quickly walked forward and let out a sigh.

"And you see where that gets you. Jeez its amazing how you've been with Jiraiya sama for 3 years and still haven't learn to be patient." Naruto groaned on the ground, mad at the fact of how dimwitted he felt. "Uh…well look who it is Kakashi sensei." said the pink haired Kunoichi with a teasing voice. Kakashi followed her gaze and caught glimpse that almost made him drool. His eyes traveled up from the black sandals that were traced by black jeans that showed much leg muscle. A black shirt with a crimson leaf imprinted on it and was tight against a toned body and when he reached up to the face he almost fainted.

"O-Obito?" the copy ninja couldn't believe his eyes. Kurenai and Anko walked from behind him each standing on one side of the Uchiha. The two women began to laugh.

"Close your mouth Kakashi before you flood Konoha." said Anko as she placed a hand on Obito's firm shoulder. Kakashi jolted up off Naruto and cleared his throat.

"Ok new training exercise! It will be Sakura and Kurenai teaming up to take on Naruto and Anko." The two woman's mouth almost fell off in shock that Kakashi had just placed them in a spar. Naruto jumped up and wiped off his pants.

"What about you!" he pointed his finger straight at his sensei as though he were going to shoot him. Kakashi turned and rubbed the back of his head as a grin formed from beneath his mask. Luckily the blonde couldn't see it.

"I have to handle some business with Obito." Kakashi walked toward his lover and motioned for him to follow.

"But Kaka-" started Naruto but he was quickly cut off. A hand was covering his mouth. His blue orbs looked to his left to find it was Anko's hand.

"Shut up you maggot. As you can see Ms. Kurenai has begun to make her move." Naruto's eyes focused on the red eyed a woman who was disappearing in front of him. He prepared himself in a fighting stance ready for the action.

Kakashi shoved Obito against an old rugged tree. "You look quite tasty!" Obito could only blush as Kakashi pulled his mask down and gave the Uchiha a forceful kiss. Obito wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and was drowned bye Kakashi's tongue.

"Mmmm Kakashi your tongue is delicious." Kakashi was getting too excited. He was already becoming hard as a rock. He quickly unbuttoned his pants so they fell to his knees. His hands ripped open the green vest and dropped it to the ground. Obito's eyes scanned over the half hardened cock and his left hand traveled down to the Jounin's waist gripping it.

Kakashi's hands traveled over the tight chest in front of himself. Obito bit his bottom lip as Kakashi pulled the tee over his head revealing the toned chest. The Jounin wasted little time before his tongue lashed over the Uchiha's already hardening nipple. Obito grasped Kakashi's silk locks into his hands with a loud moan. "You like that?" said the Jounin in a teased voice. Obito nodded and let another moan as Kakashi worked on the other.

After he finished his work on Obito's upper chest Kakashi got down on his knees, and his tongue massaged around the Uchiha's stomach. "Kakashi-kun!" moaned Obito as his eyes closed from the pleasure he was feeling. Kakashi looked up and grinned as he began to unbutton the black jeans. He pulled the pants down and Obito's shaft almost poked his face. He licked under the already large shaft making Obito dig his nails into the rugged wood he leaned on. "Kashi!" His tongue moved around the head of the cock as if he was treating himself to a nice lollypop. The Jounin then swallowed the erect member making Obito's moan echo through the forest. Kakashi bobbed his head so fast in different ways the made Obito feel like he would melt any second. "Kakashi…please…take me here." Obito choked on these words so pleased by what he was receiving. Kakashi looked up and gazed into the brunette orbs.

"Anything for you, Obito." Kakashi stood up and pressed his lips against the Uchiha's swollen red mouth, making the brunette moan in the kiss. He then placed his hands on the Uchiha's waist and turned him around. Obito hugged the tree as he heard his lover unzip his pants. When the brunette felt his lovers cock touch his entrance he gasped in delight. He shivered as Kakashi placed his mouth near his ear. "Hold on tight."

Kakashi plunged into his lovers tight chambers making Obito whimper in pleasurable pain. Kakashi gripped the waist he held firmly as he quickened his pace. "Mmmm…go faster…" Kakashi immediately did the opposite and held himself inside the brunette. He bit Obito's ear and then licked the lobe.

"Tell me what it is you wanted again." He said his breathe flowing into Obito's ear.

"Please…Kakashi…go faster." Kakashi snickered teasing the Uchiha who was desperately pleading.

"Are you asking me?" Obito's nails were dug into the tree at this point. He knew where this was going.

"No…I'm begging you." He said as if he were going to cry.

"Oh…good boy." He pulled his shaft out of the Uchiha and rammed it in with more haste this time and more force. Obito moaned in pleasure as the Jounin quickened with each thrust. "This better?"

Obito clenched the tree harder. "YES!" Obito had released all on the tree as he moaned this. It wasn't long before the Jounin smelled the warm seed that trailed down the bark.

"Wet already…just how I want you." Obito almost fainted as Kakashi said these words. There skin slapping each other echoed through the woods and with Obito's moans he wouldn't be surprised if the four ninja heard them. But that was his least of worries as he felt his seed stir in his sac. As he rammed into his lover more his nails tore skin as he filled the Uchiha up with semen. "OBITO!"

"…Kashi." Kakashi withdrew his nails from the Uchiha's waist. Obito leaned his head against the tree as the two breathed heavily. "…That was amazing." Said Obito as a smile slid across his face. He heard the Jounin zip up his pants as Kakashi agreed. Kakashi kissed the brunettes neck and smiled.

"You were amazing." Obito's face flushed red at these words. Kakashi was really growing on him. He wondered if maybe he had fallen for the Jounin but he shook his head of the thoughts thinking it was maybe a little too soon to be thinking that way.

Deidara swarmed to the top of a hill on one of his giant clay birds. He waved his arm making the bird drop at the tip of the grassy area as the blonde looked over the horizon. He wore an Akatsuki hat and his cloak dragged over his feet and a grin formed over his lips. "My, my Konoha hasn't changed a bit."

I am really sorry for the long wait…please don't be mad :( REALLY BUSY


	6. Parting Gift

Well well its summer time so that means I can get these chapters in

Anyways it's about to get a little rough now that Deidara is back 0

Special thanks to:

X3dance to the beat: I LOVE U, thanks for adding me to favorite list

Dukesmuscles: I'm glad u thought the chapter was hot but u can't die TT Chapter 6 is here breathe please. Your reviews make me laugh so please don't stop

Lovinbishiboys: sigh ill put u in at some point k. but love u lots Hikari.

Palinana: Thank you for being understanding of the friggin busy world. You've grown to be one of my favorite reviewers.

Tehglompingkitsune45: I LOVE UR NARUSASU AND NEJIITAC FIC IT'S SO SWEET!!!! Thank you for liking my story.

AND I MISS THEPURPLEPANDA WHERE DID U GO :'(

K HERE WE GO!

As Kakashi and Obito walked towards the training grounds they noticed a big hole in the ground and Naruto, Anko, Kurenai, and Sakura were all lying flat on the ground, breathing heavily. Kakashi ran his hands through his silver hair, as Obito looked at the ninja's with a concerned face. "Jeez looks like there was a war here. So how was the spar."

Kurenai and Anko both stood to their feet. Kurenai fixed her hair as she looked from Kakashi to Obito her face lightly turning red. Anko smiled when she saw the two sweaty shinobi and she knew it wasn't from the sun. "Not nearly as good as what you two were doing." said Anko as she licked her lip. The two women began laughing and Obito looked towards the ground with a blush. Sakura arose next to the two women and observed the two men that stood before her. Her face turned crimson and she knew what the two males had been doing on their walk. It was easy to tell for the fact the Obito's nice tee now was wrinkled and had some dirt on it, and Kakashi's hair was more wild then usual.

"Bet you enjoyed you're walk eh, Kakashi sensei?" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and smiled underneath the mask.

"What in the world are you three trying to imply? We just went on a nice walk to discuss some business. Naruto arose to his feet and looked at Kakashi and Obito.

"Were you two sparing, you both look a mess." Kakashi looked over at Obito and could tell he was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Okay okay enough questions. Team 7 is dismissed for the day." Sakura nodded and waved with a smile to Kakashi and Obito.

"Bye everyone!" she turned and began to walk away.

"Sakura Chan wait!" screamed Naruto as he ran towards her. He then turned to the Jounin and smiled. "See ya later." He then turned and caught up with the pink haired and began ranting on about the two going on a date.

"We should be going too, we promised to meet up with Asuka." said Kurenai, while she brushed a hand through her long black locks. Kakashi sighed in relief. This would finally give Obito and himself some time alone. Kakashi tucked one hand in his pocket and waved at the two, a smile forming under his mask.

"You and Obito better play nice." said Anko making the two giggle as they walked away. When the two were out of sight, Kakashi turned to his lover, embracing the Uchiha into his arms. Obito blushed as his eyes met the copy ninja's.

"Looks like we are finally alone. Wanna go for round two? Or is my little Uchiha sore?" Kakashi gripped Obito's ass as he said this with a large grin. The two stared in each others eyes until as their faces inched closer together. Obito's hand pulled the soft mask down and pressed his lips against the copy ninja's. Obito wrapped his arms around the Jounin's neck as he embraced the kiss. Then their kiss quickly broke when they heard a loud fluttering noise. They looked at the sky above searching for the large bird that could've made the noise, but they found nothing. "Wonder what that could've been?" said Kakashi as he looked at the Uchiha with a curious look.

Obito swore that he recognized that noise. The sound of large wings flapping against the wind. Then his eyes widened at the sight he saw behind his lover. A large clay made bird stood behind the two with a shadowy figure that stood tall on the clay creature's back. But Obito realized right away who it was. Kakashi glared at the figure and readied a kunai in hand. The figure wore a long cloak with red clouds on it and he had long blonde hair.

"Well if it isn't Tobi, eh?" Deidara brushed his long blonde bang out his face revealing a mechanic device he kept in his eye.

"I'm not coming back with you Mast- Deidara." Deidara laughed at the Uchiha's response.

"You got some balls to not call me Master Deidara, eh. So how long have you opened your legs for the copy ninja?" Obito glared at his former master his words sinking into him like a kunai. "You know Tobi I never expected you to be much of a faggot, but looks are definitely deceiving."

Obito wasn't the only one that was getting angered by the voice. Kakashi was ready to charge at the blonde and slit his throat. When he made a motion to move Deidara put his hand up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you eh copy ninja. You haven't noticed but there is clay bombs scattered all around you." Both Kakashi and Obito observed the area around themselves. Their bodies tensed as clay spiders crawled towards them, some nearly touching their legs. "I think this is gonna be a little fun eh." Deidara licked his lips as he said this making a shiver overtake Obito's body. "You two will do as I say from this point on got it?"

The two glared at the blonde, both wishing to rip him apart but they couldn't do anything. By the time either of them moved all Deidara had to do was flick his wrist and the whole forest would be blown up. "I won't ask again eh."

"Yes." said the couple simultaneously. Kakashi looked at his legs when he felt three clay spiders begin to crawl up them.

"Get over here right now you stupid smut." yelled Deidara at his former disciple. Obito gulped down and slowly moved towards the blond his fist balled. When Deidara realized the tightened fist he gasped in a mocking voice. "I'd un tighten that fist if I were you Tobi or your boyfriend will be blown to shreds. Obito quickly un balled his fist. Deidara was crazy and the last thing he'd want was Kakashi getting hurt. Deidara signaled for the bird to lie on its stomach making it's back a smooth flat surface. He climbed off the oversized beast and gave the Uchiha a devilish grin. When Obito reached Deidara he glared into the blondes eyes.

"If you even lay a scratch on Kakashi I'll kill you." Obito said this with an intimidating voice, but the blonde only laughed at the tone. Then Obito felt a hard slap across his cheek and Deidara gripped his brunette hair. Pulling Obito close to his face.

"Remember who the hell you're talking to Tobi." At the instant Kakashi saw Obito get slapped he tried to move but there had to be 8 spiders on him at this point. Deidara turned to Kakashi and smirked, and then turned to Obito. "Lie down on the birds back." Obito looked at Deidara curiously, until it finally hit him where this was going. Obito didn't move, this couldn't happen especially not in front of Kakashi. Deidara made a hand seal and pulled Obito's hair again. "Do you want him to die because you know I can kill him in an instant?" Obito shook his head desperately. "Then lie down."

Obito laid on the smooth clay surface, his arms to his side and he stared at one of the trees in the forest. He didn't want to look at Kakashi, nor Deidara, he wished his life would end at this moment. Deidara then snapped his fingers and one of the bird's wings lifted and it covered Obito and Deidara. Kakashi heard Deidara's voice and knew the blonde was whispering something but he couldn't make out what he was saying. After about 3 minutes the Jounin heard another snap which led to the bird dropping his wing. Kakashi's eyes widened at the sight before him. Deidara had unbuttoned his cloak and it now laid on the ground. Now he wore a fishnet top and some black pants. He had a nicely toned body. His hair now laid straight down with no ponytail. His eye mechanism was also taken off. But the worst part was he was in between Obito's legs.

Deidara leaned forward and kissed Obito on the lips, Obito accepted the kiss but did it uneasily. Deidara pulled away and Obito turned toward Kakashi his face full of sorrow. As if he was pleading for help, but Kakashi couldn't move at all or it was over. He then felt Deidara's hand slap him again making him face the blonde. Deidara reached in his pocket and pulled out a kunai. He ripped through the newly bought shirt that the Uchiha had just shopped for. Deidara's eyes scanned over the body in amazement. His tongue lashed at the Uchiha's nipple making it hard. "Ugh…" Obito tried not to moan but he the feeling was amazing. The Akatsuki member kissed all over the brunettes abs cherishing the taste. He moved lower and lower until he reached the tight pant where a bulge could already be seen.

Kakashi's eyes burned as he watched the blonde unbutton his lovers pants and pull them off. Obito's member was already at full length and it poked through the slit in the boxers the Uchiha wore. Obito let out a moan when Deidara licked the head of his member. Deidara gripped the brunettes thin waist as he swallowed his length whole. "God…" moaned Obito but the moan was mixed with a cry for help. As Deidara bobbed his head up and down his nails dug into Obito's waist and they dug deeper with each moan from the Uchiha.

Kakashi's eyes closed shut as he heard Obito moan. He couldn't believe this was happening, Obito was his and his only. "GOD…" Obito released his warm seed into Deidara's mouth. When Deidara realized this he spit the warm semen out and slapped the brunette again.

"You stupid smut! Don't ever taint my mouth with your wetness again." A bruise formed on Obito's face from the abuse he was taking. Then he looked over at Kakashi. "Watch carefully as I make him mine." said Deidara as he pulled the brunettes boxers off and unzipped his pants. Obito's back arched as he felt the head of the blondes member against the ring of his entrance. "I want you to cry out my name." Deidara gripped his hands back on the Uchiha's scratched up waist. Obito's eyes tightened shut as Deidara smashed into his entrance with full force. Obito yelped in pain like an abused puppy. Deidara quickened the pace and pushed in harder with each thrust. Loving the tune of the crying Obito. "Say my name." said Deidara as he pounded into the tight hole of the Uchiha.

"D-Deidara." Obito moaned these words through his teeth. He had to admit this was a great feeling, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't the man he loved above him. It wasn't the man that actually cared for him.

Deidara nails broke the skin of Obito's waist as he felt himself coming to a climax. But he wasn't done with the torturing. "Now you fucking smut, who do you belong too?" Obito closed his eyes. In his mind he repeated Kakashi's name over and over, but his thoughts were shattered when he felt something more rough than a slap. Deidara had punched him right across his already bruised cheek. "WHO DO YOU BELONG TOO?"

"YOU…I BELONG TO YOU!" tears fell from Obito's face as he felt his seed release from his member a second time. Deidara let out a moan as he released into Obito's tight hole. The two breathed heavily, both bodies drenched in sweat. Deidara then pulled out of the brunette and zipped up his pants.

"That's right you…bitch and don't forget it eh."

Obito barely heard Deidara's last comment. The world around him was silenced. His body was sore and tainted from Deidara. Blood and semen dripped from his entrance and he had no energy left. His waist was ripped open from Deidara's nails. He slowly turned his head to the silent Jounin. Kakashi's eyes were swollen red as tears poured down his cheek. A tear fell from Obito's eyes from the sight of his love crying. He felt himself being wrapped in Deidara's Akatsuki cloak, since his clothes were shredded. Deidara then licked his lips as he looked at Kakashi.

"I hope you liked the show. Let's just say this was a parting gift eh." With this said Deidara climbed on his bird and snapped his fingers. The bird arose in the air. "Don't worry ill take good care of him every night we spend together. Oh and since you behaved ill spare you. Once I'm out of sight the spiders will disappear. Kakashi watched as the two flew off. The only thing he had left to love was leaving him again.

Kakashi sat there his spirit broken. His heart that was once filled with love was now broken also and hatred was overtaking it. He hated the fact that Obito came into his life, and left again. He hated that the Uchiha said he belonged to Deidara. After everything he did for him. The spiders puffed away but Kakashi sat there as if he was still restrained. He tilted his head in the direction of where they took off. He slowly walked to the area where Obito had his clothes shred off him. He picked up the cotton fabric and clenched it in a fist. He was going to get Obito back, not because he cared, but because the Uchiha hurt him, again.

OMFG I HAD A MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!!!!!!! But anyways that chapters sad. Next chapter will be Kakashi gathering a few other ninja's and the group will head to the Akatsuki head quarters. Thank you for sticking through my late updates I love you ppl.


	7. SORRY

OKIES SO I AM STILL GETTING REVIEWS FOR THIS FIC THAT I HAD GIVEN UP ON...SO I GOT TO THINKING AND SINCE I AM STILL GETTING REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE THIS DESERTED STORY BECAUSE I LOVE ALL OF YOU REVIWERS OKIES!!! KK CHECK BACK WITH THIS STORY IN THREE DAY AND IT WILL HAVE BEEN UPDATED!

INUZUKALOVE4EVER


End file.
